Ashley did 23 fewer squats than Brandon around noon. Ashley did 46 squats. How many squats did Brandon do?
Explanation: Ashley did 46 squats, and Brandon did 23 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $46 + 23$ squats. He did $46 + 23 = 69$ squats.